yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 4 Fighter Maker
Yakuza 4 >> Challenges Sodachi has a dojo next to the Children's Park. He's not doing very well, so Saejima has to help him. How? By training apprentices. You can only train one apprentice at a time. Apprentices The following guys will show up at the dojo wanting to be apprentices. *Hideo Sugiyama *Takehiro Ehama *Fukushi Ochiai *Makoto Otokita *Masataka Watanabe Once an apprentice has won a tournament then you cannot train them any further, but they will now be available as a Tag Team partner in the Coliseum. General advice You need to try and get the dojo to S Rank (F -> E -> D -> C -> B -> A -> S). The following tips should do it. *Training Schedule: With each new apprentice, firstly, in normal training schedule Condition them by Stretching until the smiley goes purple. Then do a mixture of Roadwork to increase Health, mixed with Punching, Kicking and Groundwork but make sure to Condition and Rest so that the yellow Health bar doesn't drop below half way or the Condition smiley turns blue. Warning, some apprentices won't get any benefit out of physical workout training until their Condition or Trust is high enough. *Special Training: You need to start off by maxing out Trust (2 red hearts) by going to meetings (answer questions correctly to unlock skills). After about 4 rounds of meetings the apprentice will start asking you questions straight away. Once this happens switch to Sparring. Do this until you have 2 red hearts. Now Master Finishing Moves. Once you have them all your character should be ready to fight single matches. Do this until turn 48, this means you should amass a fair amount of cash. *Maxing out stats: After each turn you get a score card. Each stats has an identifier that shows the stat has gone up or down. If you are training in an area and the stat doesn't go up then you have probably maxed out that stat. You can tell easier by fighting in a match: Notice 2 vertical bars on your Health? If there is a gap between them then you need to do more Roadwork to increase your Health. *Enhance facilities: Each time your apprentice makes the dojo enough money to upgrade a facility, do so. Focus on Punching, Kicking, Groundwork, Roadwork, Stretching and Rest first then upgrade the others after. If you max out Level 2 facilities by the 2nd apprentice then the game won't let you level up until you complete Ochiai. *Single match fights and Tournament Entry: Don't enter a Tournament until turn 48 or 49 with any of the first 4 apprentices. Amass cash and abilities by putting your apprentice in as many single match fights as possible. Don't worry about using the Order function that Sodachi keeps on warning you about. It only has a negative effect if you miss the QTE. *You Should win a tournament before 50th turn. Skills Try and acquire as many of these skills as possible before fighting in a tournament. Some apprentices have some of these skills when they start. The others are acquired by Sparring, Meeting, Finishing Moves and story events. *Willpower: The apprentice will get back up once more even if his Health reaches zero. *Final Stretch: Attack rate will increase after the opponent is cornered. *First Attack: Attack rate will increase 10 seconds after the fight starts. Becomes ineffective if you get hit. *Moody: The apprentice's mood determines his attack rate. There is a 70% chance the attack rate will increase. *Lucky Punch: Abilities will be enhanced if the opponent has more Health than the apprentice. Abilities will decrease if the opponent has less Health. *Pride: The apprentice's condition will improve by one level, but his fatigue will be greater than normal. *Persistence: Increases the prize purse, but apprentice will be more open to damage from the opponent. *By Your Own Bootstraps: Apprentices abilities increases greatly if you don't give orders during a fight. Giving orders will have the opposite effect. Ochiai *I Wanna Change Myself: The apprentice's abilities will increase when fighting in a match that he lost before. Losing the second time does not decrease his condition. *Conviction: Abilities increase overall in accordance with Trust level Finishing Moves Try and learn as many of these moves as possible for each fighter before proceeding with a tournament fight. Equip whichever you feel best suits your style. *Body Slam: Power Low: A body slam. *German Suplex: Power Low: Move quickly to the rear of an opponent to perform a suplex. *Bear Hug: Power Medium: Uses brute strength to toss the opponent. *Punisher: Power Medium: A powerful standing attack using knee and leg kick combo. *Fence Kicker: Power High: Stomp an enemy with brute leg strength. *Fence Grater: Power High: Punch the face of a downed enemy without mercy. *Guard Breaker: Power Super: Launch a downed enemy into the air for a clothesline. *Wall Bounce Combo: Power Medium: Grab and slam an enemies face into a fence. *Essence of Goriki: Power Super: Grab and power slam an enemy into the ground. *Tiger Crush: Power High: Knocks your opponent face down. Exhibition match Hideo Sugiyama A young lad is fairly simple to train him up, follow the general rules. He needs to be told firmly at meetings. Full Training list Repeat Round 34 and use the prize money to enhance Dojo's Facility and finally send him to Tournament before turn 50. Takehiro Ehama He is nearer Saejima's age and needs to be treated more maturely. He trains well, but pander to him in meetings. He is a speed merchant. Full Training list Fukushi Ochiai Ochiai has an attitude and is the first apprentice that needs a slightly different approach. You need to get him to Trust you before he starts behaving and training properly. He doesn't suffer fools or pandering, tell him straight. Training Ochiai ''needs ''conditioning and trust before physical training. He is powerful and has a high maximum health capacity. Meeting *He needs motivation Willpower. *His anime is ok First Attack. *Saejima is quite expressive Pride Also don't overplay or underplay Ochiai to his dad. *I get the feeling he don't like cats or big things Stretch. Finishing moves *Learn 2 Finishing moves and get Persistence Special Match *Not sure of the conditions but it was after winning a couple of 4* matches without using the Order function gained Conviction *Equipped with Willpower, Final Stretch, Moody and Tiger Crush he won most 4 and 5* matches with no help. Full Training list Real life From andriasang.com : "Sega announced a celebrity tie-up that will see Fukushi Ochai, son of former baseball superstar and current Chunichi Dragons manager Hiromitsu Ochiai, appear as the third pupil. Ochiai's likeness, voice, and name are all being used for the character." : "In comments shared with the press, Ochai said that his character is selfish and meant to annoy the player. This was his first time in the recording studio, but he was able to get into the role by imagining himself fighting pro fighter and former football player Bob Sapp." Makoto Otokita Makoto left the other dojo, he wasn't chucked out, honest! He makes you choose him over sweaty Koike and Toyama. You will enjoy slapping this vain dojo mofo when you get to sparring with him. Has good technique, but needs a lot of Trust and his condition falters quickly. Meeting *Spirit / efficiency I don't know which is more important, bad transcribing may make you choose the wrong choice Pride. *He shoulda made a move Attack. *Don't chickety check yourself before you wreck yourself Moody. *Saejima is a barrier Willpower. Sparring *Wanna Change Myself *Stretch Roadwork *Carry on training Finishing moves *After learning 2 moves Persistence Special Match *Equipped with Willpower, Final Stretch, Moody and Tiger Crush gained Conviction after 4 matches. Full Training List Masataka Watanabe Lacking in self confidence this apprentice is very powerful with good technique for a big guy. His speed needs more attention. Meeting *I'm big boned you guys. Attack. *Train Willpower. *Bullshit him Pride. *Bullshit him againMoody. Sparring *Punch Sparring with Otokita *Man up. Finishing moves *After learning 4 moves Persistence Special Match *Equipped with Willpower, Pride, Moody and Tiger Crush. Full Training List Reward Sodachi gives you SSS Gunpowder as a token of his gratitude. When you pass the New Serena a Messenger will give you Fighter Maker Completion Letter which you take to Bob Utsunomiya B at Naomi's Palace and get the Journal of a Rare Sign Maniac. You are now Trainer of Kamurocho. Sources Training lists partially lifted from http://enjoygame.at.webry.info/201003/article_45.html Category:Yakuza 4